A Hero is Made
by idunno4
Summary: My first story! In a world were peopke with powers are unique. 6 teens will find out what it really means to be goverment trained and to save the world even when they shouldn't give a fuck about it.


A Hero Story

"Mand… desmond!" "What!" I answer as I sit in my history class enjoy what I believed was quite a good nap. You're falling asleep in class again. So I answer. I heard some kid mutter asshole which I was. There was no point in denying it there really wasn't. Fine she said since you find it necessary to sleep in class why don't you answer the question on the board. I looked to the bored with my grey eyes which are unusual for me because I was black and grey eyes just seemed out of place on me. It also didn't help that they have an effect on people like I'm looking into there soul as my friend guyon described it. Since it seems I am on the topic of my eyes I might as well describe the rest of me I had the typical black male build (i.e. basketball) I was 6'2 dark chocolate complexion, I had the build of a track sprinter because I run track.

My hair, dreads so long Lenny kravits would be jealous. Also I have super powers. In hindsight I probley should have said that first. Would have made for a much better story beginner. My boss was always telling me I always think "ass backward". Plus there not really supper powers I have the basic superman qualities but with out the ice breathe, laser vision, indestructible skin, and bullshit weakness. I have incredible strength enough to lift about 30 tons. I waster faster than flash ever hope to be being clocked in at supersonic speeds. My body looked and felt normal but research shows that isn't the case. My skin is made up of extremely tough carbon fibers layered with diamond dust. My bones made of some kind of plexi-glass steel. (I don't get it earthier). Combine that with my slight healing factor. That allows me to recover from gashes that actually pierce my skin in a matter of days with no scaring. My heart is a rare 5 chamber heart. Which where I work isn't as rare as it would seem. What that means I have no fucking clue but I got it.

My brain was able to analyze things faster than any super computer. My hearing was above what any level of human could achieve except for maybe guyon. Lastly my weird piercing grey eyes which give me the ability to see the aura of other life forms. I know I am one fucked up "unique" (that's what the agents call us). So yea I in a nut shell. I got way of track though. This journal is supposed to help me …. Somehow. I don't care I really don't but back to my teacher

You might think I was zoned out while describing all of these things to you. But with my mind I described in like less than a thought. It was that fast. The question on the board was one of the easiest in the world it was "which president signed the emancipation proclamation".

What the fuck.

We are juniors for Christ sake I personally i am 16. Why would she give us these retarded ass questions I will never know, yet she wants to get on me for falling asleep in class. As it were I still had to answer the question. So with great reluctance I anwserd Abraham Lincoln. She said something to me and went back to teaching the class I wouldn't know what it was caused I zoned her out. It wasn't because I was a bad or because I was tired (with my powers I was never tired) its just with my advanced thinking I was too smart for this class or any other high school class. Plus my government mandated class already taught me this.

I guess your wondering what that last line was all about well Ill get to that in a moment. Oddly enough I wasn't the only unique one at the school. There were at least two others not counting my best friend guyon. I don't remember how we became friends I just know in 7th grade was when I befriended him. I knew he was different as soon as I activated my eyes I saw his aura. Most humans have I violet aura. Which signifies wanting to be the center of attention. His was yellow. I got the sense that he was just fun loving and generally wanted peace. I also got the aura of something else to. Just under the yellow color of his aura was something I couldn't explain it's like all of a sudden his aura which surrounds the whole body took the shape of a lion. I new then that he wasn't as normal as he appeared to be.

He sniffed the air immediately and looked at me funny almost like a predator and for a split second I was scared. Then he smiled and the feeling of fear went away. From then on we became friends.

I guess now I should explain about all this government bullshit I am talking about now before I rap this up. Ok so apparently the government has recruited about 100 kids in the last few years and labeled them "unique". Depending on there kind of powers and what they can do they put them on a team of about 5 or 6. That team then goes threw training and live, eat, sleep together to give us a kind of unbreakable family bond. Then when the need arises we go out and fight what ever comes up that they can't handle (which is a lot). To name a few is stopping a gang of people with powers also, alien crisis, and (yea there real) special ops in other countries. So yea we do a lot.

Now there are 3 types of class's normals, furries, and psi. As you can guess there kids like me with powers but still look human. The furries are more along the line of anthropomorphic animals like in kung fu panda. They can change there appearance from normal to the animal form so they don't freak people out, but it's a learned ability. Lastly the psi they are the mind readers and that's it there are different sections of mind reading but I don't feel like getting into all that right now.

So yep that's my life some what. The bell rang and as I walked down the hall to my next class the only thought on my mind was "why is school so damn long!"

A/N my first story please rate and review and tell me how i did haha could use a beta reader to lol

BYE


End file.
